


Serpent in the Dark

by Whyndancer



Series: Scattered Memories [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BTVS Slayerverse AU, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Frottage, Hemipenes, Size Kink, Slayer!Darcy, Sort Of, Teratophilia, hints of established relationship roleplay, naga!Loki, xenophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: People have been dissapearing and Darcy the Slayer is on the hunt. What she finds is something - someone entirely unexpected, but definitely not unwanted.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Scattered Memories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Serpent in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my Scattered Memories verse but can easily be read as a standalone by skipping the last tiny section.  
> It is easily the kinkiest thing I have ever written. Heed the tags people. This may not be your thing. It's okay if it's not your thing. You don't have to read it if it's not your thing.
> 
> And a massive thanks to Yatzuaka, who held my hand as I freaked out every dozen words or so.

The Slayer went over the mission briefing in her mind as she crept down the eerie hallway in the hotel basement, palming the weapon at her hip with every doorway and shadow that she passed. A series of unexplained disappearances, months -sometimes years- apart, all different ages, races and genders, and hailing from all different parts of the country. The only common factor in their lives was that they’d each stayed at this hotel within a month of disappearing.

In several of the cases, the ones in which the time and place of the disappearance had been closest to the hotel stay, it had been made part of the police investigation, but nothing had come of it, the only clue being a general consensus that the basement gave them all the heebie-jeebies. To paraphrase.

That was when her Watcher had picked up on the case, and how Darcy now found herself deep in the twisty subterranean corridors below the building. There was definitely Something here. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet but… There! The dingy service door at the end of the corridor flickered in her peripheral vision. She kept it carefully in the corner of her eye and the tarnished metal faded away to reveal a far more imposing portal, carved dark wood in a heavy frame.

This was the tricky part then. Still not looking directly at the door she moved carefully down the hall until she was standing next to it, then closed her eyes entirely, pictured the wooden door in mind as clearly as she could and reached for the large, golden handle that she knew to be there. The metal was cool in her hand as she turned it, and the door eased open with a silent click and half heard creak. Darcy kept her eyes closed until she’d stepped forward over the threshold, ducking quickly over to put her back on the wall beside the door. It was nearly as dark beyond the door with her eyes open as with them shut, but she could see just enough through the shadows to know that the room in front of her was neither the storage room that the hotel floorplans would account for, nor was it empty.

Sliding her foot along the floor told her that while the floors were still a hard surface, they were now much smoother than the concrete of the hallway; some sort of stone tile possibly. On the other hand the noise it made had no echo at all, so there were definitely some soft surfaces in the room as well. In a moment of dumbassery that Coulson would have read her the riot act for, she reached behind herself with the hand currently holding the door open in an attempt to see what was on the walls. The second she took her hand off the door it slammed closed with a decisive  _ click _ and she cursed a blue streak in her head.

She immediately reached out for where the inside handle should be, expecting to find it locked, and failed to find the door at all. Where there should have been wood and metal there were heavy drapes over a smooth stone wall that didn't seem to have ever had a door it in at all. Fucking magic.

Before she could figure out her next move, a noise caught her attention. A heavy sort of rhythmic, rasping sound coming from ahead of her and getting closer by the second. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the gloom, enough that she could catch a hint of movement a ways off.

"Well, well, well. Now what have we here?" The voice that came out of the darkness was soft and deep, a rich velvet sound that came from everywhere and nowhere and gave no clue as to its owner's position. A frisson of fear ran up her spine but she tamped it down in favor of a more useful mindset. Whatever was in here with her, a 'he' by the sound of it, obviously already knew she was there and probably knew her position better than she knew his. Which meant that there was little to lose in starting a conversation. So to speak.

"I guess it kinda depends on who's asking," she cautiously replied, hoping to get whoever...  _ whatever  _ had spoken before talking again so that she might be able to get a bead on its location. And it worked. Sort of.

There was a soft noise that she recognized as a flint and steel striker, and then a warm glow flickered to life across the room. It was enough light to get a good picture of the room she was in. It was large, but not huge with heavy velvet in what appeared to be a deep green covering most of the walls, and cushions and rugs scattered over the stone floors. In the center of the room, dominating the space, was a giant circular bed three times larger than any she'd seen before, draped all around with translucent sheers that looked like they might be silk. What ever light source had just been lit was on the opposite side of the bed from her, casting unsettling shadows through the cloth. The light - probably a lamp of some sort -seemed to be between her and the mysterious occupant of the room. As it steadied she caught a glimpse of a man’s silhouette bent over a bedside table; broad shoulders tapering to a trim waist with long, graceful arms and hands. The way he moved seemed somehow off, though, and as he straightened up, taking the lamp with him, it rose much higher than she expected, to a level nearly above her head.Then he started moving around the bed and his silhouette went indistinct again, but the movement just seemed  _ wrong _ . She realized then that there were no footsteps when he moved, just that same heavy rasping sound she’d heard right after the door closed.

She held her breath as he came around the side of the bed where she could see him properly; then she did see him properly and gasped outright.

In her time as a Slayer, Darcy had seen an awful lot of Very Weird Things. Blood red eyes were a dime a dozen, even ones with no sclera. Slit pupils weren’t that unusual either. She’d seen a whole rainbow of skin colors before, though maybe not that exact shade of cobalt blue. Ritual scarring? Old news. Scales? Bordering on boring. Not even the otherworldly beauty of the face and body in front of her was enough to move her anymore. And yet. To see all of these things in one knockout package that also happened to be a massive snake from the waist down? Darcy was transfixed.

She had heard of naga before, in books and legends. Coulson probably had a whole book about them somewhere. But she’d never seen anything that suggested they might still be around. And even then, she couldn't think of any book or story that could have prepared her for this. Sitting (standing? can you stand if you don't have legs?) upright on his tail as he was, he towered over her by more than a foot. The light from the brass oil lamp in his hand shone through the sheer black silks he was draped in, hiding absolutely nothing about his sculpted physique, and glittered across the piles of golden jewelry he wore; hairpins, baubles, arm cuffs and delicate chains holding his silks together, and glistened against the night dark scales of his tail, which stretched back around the bed and out of sight. He was quite possibly the most stunningly beautiful creature she'd ever seen, and the picture he made was not only exotic and enthralling but downright erotic. She shifted slightly in place, thighs rubbing together discreetly. Her libido had just informed her that she apparently had a kink she'd never have guessed at before this moment. Sure, she’d always thought snakes were cool, but she’d never had the urge to see what snakeskin felt like against her nipples or the skin of her inner thighs. Until now. Fuck. "I see..." His voice was even more luscious now that he was closer. "I seem to have attracted a Slayer. This could prove... troublesome."

She shook herself out of the daze she'd fallen into. "Yeah. It could definitely prove  _ troublesome _ . How troublesome is gonna depend on you though. There’s some questions I need answers too.”

He slithered a little bit closer and she clutched her weapon tighter. She hadn’t prepared to fight a  _ naga _ . She wasn’t even sure if the weapons she had on her would be able to harm him at all. Also, she'd really hate to have to stab something so pretty. She'd stabbed pretty things before, but this would be like taking a machete to the Mona Lisa.

“Mmmmmm… I suppose, then, that you are here about my recent supplicants. I must say, I’m rather impressed you’ve tracked them here." He stopped advancing, but his tail kept moving, coiling up around him in a massive pile of muscle and scales, a sight that was way more… um...  _ distracting  _ than it had any right to be. "I gather you wish to know what's happened to them?"

"That about nails it, dude.” Thank fuck she was able to keep her voice steady. It had been a long time since she’d had such an intense desire to climb someone like a tree, but that kinda thing tended to mess with her voice something fierce. “Now, are we gonna be doing this the hard way, or the easy way?”

He smiled then, a small, amused little thing that quirked up one side of his mouth and crinked the corners of his eyes. Between that and the breathy little chuckle that followed, Darcy’s stomach felt like a beached magikarp. Somehow she managed to wrangle it into submission when he started speaking again.

“Considering that the easy way is that I tell you, in perfect truth, that the last I knew of any of them they were safe and sound, eager to begin new lives far from whence they came… I fear it is you who need ask yourself that question. Are you willing to believe the monster? I rather doubt you will. A shame that, I’d much prefer to move on to more interesting conversation. Perhaps one that includes an exchange of names?”

"That would be pretty incredibly convenient," she replied. "Like, not credible at all. Entirely unbelievable even." She knew her voice was absolutely  _ dripping  _ with sarcasm, but despite Coulson's many  _ many  _ lectures about how sassing her opponent was immature and unproductive, she really couldn't find a shit to give. Snark was her comfort zone and everything about this encounter had been disconcerting to say the least. Or arousing. Which was also pretty fucking disconcerting tbh, so she'd take whatever kind of comfort she could get. Especially when the cute little smile on his face turned into an outright lickable smirk, complete with just the hint of a fang. "Also, go back to the bit where you called them your 'supplicants'. That's a pretty specific word, and I'd kinda like to know why that was the word you picked. If you really want to, you could also take the opportunity to tell me your name and maybe I'll consider the exchanging part."

“My name, if you wish to use it, is Loki. As for my supplicants... They all came to me because they wanted something that I was able to give. You’re here because of the ones who went missing. They came because they wanted new lives, a change which I was able to facilitate. Many more have come to me than just those few. Some wanted the power to change the lives they already had. Some wanted relief from suffering, for themselves or for those they loved. Some simply  _ wanted. _ That want led them to me, allowed them to find one of the doors to this place. Here they learned what their desire would cost them, for nothing comes without price,  _ especially _ magic." As he spoke, he shifted his hold on the lamp until he cupped the bowl in one hand at his front, flicking the fingers of his other hand back and forth through the edge of the flame, altering the color with every pass and reshaping the flame as though it was clay. It was mesmerising. "And then they were given time to think, and a way to return should they choose to pay their price."

"A way to... you let them leave after the first time they found you. And there are other ways to get here than the hotel aren't there." They weren't questions. Though she spoke the words as quickly as the connections were made in her mind, she  _ knew  _ as she said them that they were absolute truth, in the same way that she knew her own name. She’d learned the hard way that she should trust her ‘gut feelings’ like this- even when she was horny. And her gut was telling her that despite all common sense, she could trust the naga to be honest with her. “That’s why none of them disappeared directly from the hotel. Why they all seemed to vanish into thin air. "

He smiled again. "Clever girl. And what is it that brings  _ you _ to me?" he asked, slowly advancing on her again, a sinuous glide, closer and closer until there was barely a handsbreadth between them and she had to crane her neck back to see his face. “What is it,” he continued, voice going slow and dark as molasses, “that you  _ want _ ?” His hand came up to cradle the side of her face, tilting it just enough that he could look deeply into her eyes, his gaze searing down to her soul. His hand was cold as marble against her skin, making her acutely aware of the heat rising in her face, and other, lower places. She felt as though she should be reacting, moving away to a safe distance, staying away from the indisputably dangerous being crowding her against the wall - but she didn’t actually feel threatened. Not a single one of her internal warning signals was going off, leaving only the desire to feel his hands on every inch of her skin, and the desire to touch him in return. She could see the dark slits of his pupils draw wider the longer he searched her eyes. "I see." His smile grew wider, and the tip of his tongue flicked out along his lips. “How marvellous."

And then he was kissing her, thin lips sliding over hers with a gentle but insistent pressure that she melted into immediately. His mouth was just as cool as his hands and the feel of it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine as his tongue, long and thin and impossibly agile,slid past her lips to trace the contours of her mouth. All semblance of rational though flew out the window and she surged up into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hauling herself off her feet to reach him better. She spared half a breath to tell him one last thing, "Darcy. My name is Darcy." She wanted him to know what to scream when she was fucking his brains out.

He chuckled into her mouth and let his hands fall from her face to skim down her sides until they reached her hips, at which point he hooked a hand around the back of each of her thighs and lifted her up against him so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

With his hands supporting her, Darcy took the opportunity to let her own hands wander, mapping the lines up and down his arms and shoulders, and quickly getting frustrated by how much  _ stuff _ was getting in her way. The silk covering his chest was a marvel in how soft and sheer it was, but she wanted the feel of his skin - an intoxicating contrast of smooth planes interrupted by the oddly velvet texture of the raised lines that decorated his flesh from forehead to fingertip, from his ears down to where skin gave way to scales. Not that she could see that part clearly, his loincloth-kilt-thingy and the thick cloth belt it hung from obscured that transition. She desperately wanted to see what else it obscured. The heavy gold collar around his neck also definitely needed to go. It was seriously hampering her hickie making abilities and that was practically a crime against the gods of sex. Her fingers scrabbled at the back of his neck, looking for some sort of catch when one of the hands supporting her ass moved inwards to cup her mons through the heavy denim of her jeans, long fingers pressing the seam up against her clit in a way that had her gasping and abandoning her attempt at clothing removal in favor of digging her hands into his silky hair and holding on for dear life as a desperate moan escaped her lips. He captured her lips again with his, drinking down her cries of pleasure.

She hadn't noticed him moving, so it was a bit of a shock to be suddenly tossed backwards onto a bed. He followed her down, chasing her mouth and pressing her back into the plush mattress. She could feel his hands between them, working at the buttons of her jacket then sliding it off her shoulders to trap her arms at her sides. She may have shrieked a little in frustration, then forgot to breath for a moment when he ripped her t-shirt down the front like it was wet tissue paper. The sports bra below it was pushed up and then his lips were there, mouthing and suckling at the skin between her breasts, slowly teasing his way up one side then the other an inch at a time. She bit her lip against the curses and pleas building behind them, determined not to beg. At least, not yet. Then he finally worked his mouth up to the peak of her right breast and secured his lips over the areola. She could feel the length of his fangs sitting flush against the tender skin on either side of her nipple, and she shivered at how delicious it felt to be skirting the edge of danger like this. His tongue flicked out against the pebbled nub - actually flicked, like a proper snake's tongue, and she was almost certain that the tip of it was split as well - then curled around it in a way that ripped a keening moan right out of her and had her back arching to press herself closer. He did it again, and again, tweaking her other nipple with his fingers in perfect counterpoint. Darcy broke a little then, straining against the jacket still binding her arms and cursing out loud, "Oh, my fucking hell, Loki, get this...  _ Aaaah _ ! Help me get out of this fucking jacket!" She could feel his answering smile against her skin as he moved away from her breast and kissed his way back down to the valley between then, then on down past her sternum to her stomach, his hands reaching instead for the waistband of her jeans. Empowered by the resulting surge of sexual frustration, she bucked up against him, managing to push him away a bit and turning halfway onto her side before he recovered and pinned her back down. " _ Loki!!!" _

"Ah, ah, ah... what's the magic word?" 

The  _ nerve _ of that smirky bastard... "Fucking NOW, Loki!" she growled back.

"Oh, very well, I suppose that will do instead," he conceded, voice brimming with barely concealed laughter. 

He pulled back, bringing her upper body with him so that she was sitting upright on the bed and pushing her both her jacket and the tattered remains of her her shirt down off her arms, then pulling her sports bra off after them. As soon as her arms were free she used them to drag him back into a kiss, chasing that blessed tongue to try and get a better feel for it. At some point while he'd been teasing her, most of his clothing and heavy jewelry had disappeared, when and how she wasn't quite sure, but then she really didn't give a damn about that, hands and mouth eagerly exploring all the newly exposed skin she could reach. Her fingers happily traced the lines down his sides until she reached his waist and discovered that there was one thing he hadn't yet removed. 

His mouth stilled against hers as she felt for the fastening at his waist. He retreated again, far enough to properly meet her gaze as his hands dropped to cover hers at his hips. His fingers lead hers to the clasp at his right hip and he kept looking her right in the eye as he helped her remove his last bit of clothing, seeming suddenly hesitant. Their bodies had separated enough now that she could see all of his torso again, as well as the oddly shaped bulge under the hanging cloth at his waist before it finally fell away. Her breath caught at the sight before her, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips involuntarily. The transition from skin to scales was fairly abrupt but not so much as to be jarring. Just below his waist the raised patterns on his skin branched out and sunk in, fitting themselves into the spaces between the scales that rose from the pattern. The blue of his skin dipped farther down in front than on his hips dropping into a deep, narrow vee where a human man’s legs would have split. At the bottom of that vee was a line where the scales from either side did not quite meet. Presently, the sides of the slit gaped open as well, pressed apart by the swelling line of indigo flesh within, until it was nearly free, the shine of precum dripping down to the scales below.

She slowly moved her hands back toward his waist, leaving him plenty of time to react. He caught her right hand with his own again, but instead of moving it away, he pulled it right to where she wanted it to be, hissing as her fingers slid along the slick edges of his sex, pressing her hand harder against the bulge in response. Carefully, thrilling in the low moan she could hear rumbling in his throat, she used her thumb to pull back the stretched skin to release her prize.

There was a quiet voice in the back of her mind telling her that she really shouldn’t be surprised, hadn’t she read about this in one of her biology classes? And if she’d stopped to think about it, she might have even guessed it, but she doubted that guessing it would have prepared her for actually seeing not one, but  _ two  _ large, curved cocks tumble out against his scales with wet smacking sounds.  _ Hemipenes _ her brain distantly supplied. They sat more or less one on top of the other, not yet fully hard and listing slightly to the side. She actually wasn’t particularly surprised that they didn’t exactly look human. They lacked distinct heads, tapering at either end from a fat bulge at the middle, and were ridged with the same raised lines as covered the rest of his skin.

It occurred to her that she still had her hand flush against the scales next to his cocks, and that his hand was still holding it there. She dragged her eyes upward to his face, and found it shuttered as he awaited her reaction. She bit her lip and very deliberately moved her hand inward, sliding her fingers between the two in order to stroke as much of them both as she could, exulting in the way his eyes fluttered closed, his fingers tightening ‘round her wrist to encourage her to increase the pressure she applied. 

"Well that's a thing," she drawled, forgoing apprehension in favor of anticipation. "Or two."

His eyes slid open again to meet hers, and a slow, wicked smile split his face, the white of his fangs glinting in the candlelight. "Oh, you have no idea, my dear, but you will."

She smirked right back. "Talk is cheap, snake boy. You gonna-" she broke off with a slight shriek when, quick as lightning, his tail wrapped snug around her torso and lifted her right up off her feet, the very tip of it curving round her breast to tweak the nipple. His mouth fastened over the other for a moment, giving a brief, hard suck at it that makes her gasp, before moving lower as his tail lifted her even higher. His hands made short work of the clasp at the front of her pants, and quickly slid them down her legs, taking her underwear with them, as his tongue traces a line down her center, pausing briefly to tease around her navel and then she's lifted up over his head. her arms clutched at the coil supporting her as he pulled her legs over his shoulders seating her on top of them with his hands supporting her ass and her core pressed against his mouth. And then his tongue - _ oh his tongue!-  _ slid deep inside her dripping cunt, the lithe appendage moving in ways that created sensations she'd never dreamed of. Her thighs clamped tight against his ears as he curled it in and out; her hands fisted in his hair, her body curled around his head as he executed a tight spiral deep inside of her. The length of it meant that he could slide it against her clit and g-spot at the same time, rocketing her toward an orgasm that shattered through her with the sharp flick of tip of his tongue on her clit as he withdrew. 

Easing her down his body as gently as he eased her down from her peak, he shifted his arms so that her legs slid down his sides. While Darcy uncurled from around his head, Loki eased three fingers back up into her slit, stroking slowly against her inner walls. By the time he'd lowered her far enough for her head to rest on his shoulder he'd moved his thumb in place to circle the tight little bundle of nerves still peaking out from under its hood and started stoking her arousal back into an open flame. She moaned as his fingers picked up speed, and chose to muffle it by sinking her teeth into the corded muscle at the crook of his neck. He sucked in a breath as she bit down, laving her tongue against the mark that ran along it, and his fingers picked up their pace, curling and scissoring inside her, working her open.

He captured her mouth with his own again as he shifted them on the bed so that he was partially reclined against the mass of pillows, and she was left straddling his torso, far enough down that she could feel his cock twitching against her ass. Well, one of them at least. Though she was still fully supported by a coil of his tail snugly wrapped from her waist to her shoulders, she was not held immoble by it, giving her the freedom to reach behind her and grasp the shaft that was nestling between her cheeks. It was as cool and slick as his tongue and she could feel the second shaft just brushing against her knuckles, curiosity prompting her to follow them down to where they emerged from their sheath, and let her fingers explore the softness of the tiny curve of skin between them, eagerly swallowing his groan of pleasure at the touch. His fingers, which had been working steadily inside her throughout the shift in position, finally stilled and withdrew. She whined a bit at the loss until he lifted her again to position her aching heat over the tip of one of the cocks waiting below, which he guided carefully into place with fingers still slick from being inside her. 

Loki relaxed his hold around her torso enough that her weight rested mostly on her knees again, allowing her to control the speed at which she sank down on him. The strong taper of the head meant that the first couple of inches slid easily into her waiting cunt. The lines that ringed the end of his cock were a noticeable texture as she sank further down. By the time the taper had widened out enough that she could feel a stretch, she could also feel his other cock sliding up against her clit. Another inch and another and another she sank until she had taken him to the root, the join between the two lengths cradling her clit in a warm, wet, constant slide.

His tail shifted round her again as she adjusted, guiding her into a slow, rolling rhythm. The shape of the lower cock inside her left her reeling and the upper cock slid against her clit with every motion she made. Broad hands trailed up her sides as his tail coiled lower on her hips, grinding her down onto him just that little bit harder. His palms came up to cup the undersides of her breasts, thumbs teasing the taut pebbles at their peaks, and her own hands found purchase at his shoulders giving her leverage enough to take back full control of her pace, speeding up enough that she could feel another climax building, arousal coiling tight in her core. His face was a study in ecstasy below her, dark hair pulling out of it's loose braid in silken strands feathering across the pillow that he was propped up against. 

Amidst the haze of pleasure she barely noticed the very tip of his tail sliding up along the back of her thigh until it was pressing up against the sensitive skin at the pucker of her ass. It was slippery with something more than her own arousal and she shuddered as it pressed in, clenching hard around it, and around the cock currently bottomed out inside her, crying out at the intensity of sensation and feeling his tail slip deeper in as she relaxed. 

“ _ Fuck!  _ Loki, ohmigod,  _ fuck _ , that’s…” Words failed her as his tail began to move in shallow counterpoint to the rise and fall of her hips.

“Oh, you like that don't you, Darcy.” he purred, the deep bass of his voice rumbling through her. "Like to fuck yourself mindless on my cocks and my tail. You like how well I fill you, want to see just how full you can be. Shall we find out together? Take your pleasure from me, Slayer, and know that it will not be the last that you recieve."

She worked herself harder and faster against him, increasing the pace again as he worked her ass open, a low moan of pleasure being pulled almost continuously from her throat until she tipped over the edge, heat and light and pure sensation rocketing through her body from every point of stimulation leaving her a trembling mess collapsed against his chest.

One shaky breath, then another and another deeper and slower, his hands rubbing soothing circles into her back and shoulders as she collected herself. Then his tail started moving again and Darcy realized he was still rock hard inside her and in between them. Loki stayed perfectly still beneath her, moving only his hands on her back and his tail in her ass and she could feel how tense he was, how rigidly he held himself in check as he stretched the tight ring of muscle open, faster now while she was still boneless from orgasm but never so fast that the slight aching burn of the stretch, a burn which was tempered by the chill of his flesh, ever crossed from pleasure into pain.

In what seemed like no time at all she was practically writhing on top of him, needing more friction, more movement, but the coil of his body that had rocked her harder against him before now held her hips immoble, until suddenly he shifted them again, seamlessly flipping and pulling her down under him with her back against the mattress, pulling out of her entirely, leaving her empty and aching for more.

He hovered over her, caging her in with his arms and coils, leaning down to kiss the whine of need from her mouth. 

“Are you ready for me, Darcy?” The words danced against her lips like a velvet promise and she could scarcely find the breath to answer.

“ _ Yes! Yes, Loki, please!” _

He pressed her knees wide. One he hooked over his arm and the other was pinned up and to the side by a coil of his tail. 

“Wait, Loki, let me..” Darcy went to push herself up on her elbows to try and get a better view, and Loki very obligingly shifted a larger coil behind her back to support her, allowing her to recline against him at a much better angle. With the very tip of his tail he snagged a jar from the side of the bed, and from it poured a thick oil into the palm of his free hand. Darcy watched, entranced, as he stroked the liquid over both of his swollen cocks until they glistened. Then he took them both in hand and ever so carefully lined them up, nestling each head within the entrance of a waiting passage before slowly pressing forward. 

She watched him ease in, deep blue being swallowed by flushed pink, framed between the pale skin of her thighs and glossy black scales of his hips. She watched until he could  _ ease _ no further, having reached the point where his cocks were wide enough to be a stretch despite the extensive preparation. Beyond that point, despite her best efforts, her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back, because the stretch was overwhelming in the best possible way and she could only clutch at the scales under her hands and moan. 

He pushed in farther, stretching her more and more, until it was very nearly too much, but just as Darcy reached her limit, the widest parts of both cocks slipped past the narrowest parts of their sheathes. After that the last few inches of him bottoming out inside her went much more easily, the thread of pain ceeding to an intense,  _ glorious _ , feeling of fullness that left her gasping and clenching desperately around him.

"Loki. Loki. Homigod, Loki, oh my... God, Loki, it's so good, I'm so full, Loki, I'm so full, ohmygod," she babbled at him breathlessly, having lost all semblance of coherent thought.

"I've got you, Darcy, I've got you. You feel so good, Darcy," he rumbled back at her, as he eased the leg that was hooked over his arm down around his hips, closing the distance between their upper bodies to let her arms wrap around his shoulders and bend down to whisper in her ear, "so tight and hot around me. I'm going to fuck you now Darcy. Are you ready?"

" _ Yes. _ " The word came out a whimper, half plea, half order, all desperation. 

He started slowly, shallow rocking thrusts that gradually became deeper, gauging how far he could withdraw without too much resistance, before increasing his pace. Darcy's entire world had narrowed to just him and her. Her every sense was filled with him; the way he surrounded her, his coils cradling her, his arms caressing her, his mouth drinking every sound of pleasure from her lips, all centering on the cool weight of the twin cocks sliding in tandem within her cunt and ass. 

She'd almost found a thread of coherence in his steady rhythm, when the motion of his hips changed from a straightforward rocking to a fluid roll. At the same time he changed the angle between them just a little. Instead of moving in perfect synchrony, his cocks were now staggered in their movement, such that she could feel them rubbing against each other through the thin barrier of flesh separating them, could feel each curve sweep across her walls independently and that little shift stole every thought she might have hoped to gather. Pleasure pulsed through her body in ever growing waves and she could feel the building desperation in his movements. Her name was a breathless chant on his lips as his hips began to stutter against hers, cool liquid flooding her core. One of his hands slid down between them, and the first touch of his fingers at her clit was the final sensation needed to send a shattering orgasm shuddering through her. Her vision whited out and she forgot to breathe, a wild keen escaping her throat as he rode her through it. 

He collapsed bonelessly against her as she drifted back down to earth, his face tucked into the curve of her neck. She lay there in the circle of his arms and coils, mind floating pleasantly in the afterglow, until his weight on her stopped being comforting and started being uncomfortable, and she started to shiver at the chill of his skin as her blood slowed. 

"Loki... move... you're heavy." She mumbled, pushing weakly against his shoulder. 

He stretched, a ripple of shifting muscles starting at his shoulders and moving all the way down to the tip of his tail. She trembled slightly when the motion caused his softening hemipenes to slide from her body, beginning to slowly retract into his body. He shifted his torso off to the side pulling her with him til she lay half on top of him, warmth radiating from the palms of his hands as smoothed them up and down her back, his tail pulling a soft sheet up over them.

"Did you get what you wanted, little Slayer?" he asked in a soft voice.

She merely smiled against his skin as they both drift gently off to sleep.

**************

* * *

**************  
  
  


Darcy wakes up first. She's sticky and achey, but curled up in a vast pile of pillows with silky sheet tucked under her arm, her legs tangling with those of the man lying next to her. His face is achingly beautiful in repose and she can't help but reach out to brush a lock of hair from where it clings to a pale cheek. He shifts at the contact, a deep breath rushing into his lungs as his eyes blink open - moss green gems wreathed with dark lashes. A smile breaks across his face like the first rays of sunrise.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

Godsdamn but she loves his morning voice.

"A little sore, and I seriously need a bath but overall I'm feeling pretty amazing. That was..." she trails off, trying to find a word to describe the night before.

"Intense?" he offers, and she nods in agreement. "For me as well."

"But, like, in the good way, right? 'Cause holy fuck was that good for me. Like, 'can we work that into our regular rotation, pretty please with a cherry on top' good. I mean, probably not too often, cause, yeah, it was hella intense, but I would really love for that to be on the regular menu." 

Loki chuckles at her good humoredly. "Yes, Darcy, it was definitely intense 'in the good way'. And I would certainly not be averse to doing it again. Would you want to keep the same characters?"

She nibbles at her lip as she thinks it over. "Not every time, but I liked playing at being a Slayer, hunting down rogue monsters and finding more than I'd bargained for." She grins at him. "For now though, all I want to hunt down is a bathtub full of piping hot water. Preferably one with room for two."

"Your wish is my command."

Darcy rolls her eyes, and leans in to kiss the smirk off of his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so, because there is some unusual anatomy involved in this fic, I utilized an online dildo designer to create a visual reference. I will post a link to that picture here if anyone is interested.


End file.
